Desiree
' Desiree '''is a ghost who travels the world granting anyone's deepest desires (wishes and desires expressed verbally i.e. "I wish..." or "I want..."). She is the only character with voluptus curves and sultry vocal chords. However, the wishes usually have disastrous results or consequences. The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. The name Desiree, pronounced deh-zer-ray, is based on the French word which means "desired." Her name even resembles the word "desire." History Desiree's curves became real when she was alive. Prior to her life as a ghost, Desiree was a harem girl who won the heart of a Sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was cast away from the palace by the Sultan's jealous wife. Dying of a broken heart (and old age, though she somehow regained her youthful appearance as a ghost), Desiree wandered around as a ghost, forever stuck granting whatever wishes people desire. When her origin is being told, it appears that she wasn't evil at first, but eventually grew bitter and envious of her "masters'" happiness, and apparently decided to have wishes end up turning against the wisher. At some point in history, her spirit somehow ended up in a genie's bottle and was on display at a swap market. There, a little girl accidentally freed her when her balloon's string knocked down the bottle. When Desiree was freed, she granted her wish for cotton candy, thus producing a tidal wave of it that destroyed the market(Much to the delight of a dentist). In the present, she continued to grant other wishes: Dash turning into a Hulk-like creature to crush the other football team, Paulina turning into a cute and popular anime character: Sayonara Pussycat, and giving a surfer's car the uncontrollable power of flight. When Tucker wished for ghost powers (who was jealous of Danny), she gave him powers that consumed him and turned him evil. A rivalry between him and Danny then took place. Eventually Danny captures Desiree by wishing her to disappear into the thermos ("If I weren't a C student, I would have thought of that five days ago." Now why didn't he think to wish Tucker back to normal, huh?). She had a brief cameo in "Prisoners of Love" as one of the many ghosts in jail (and later broken free). She later got another starting role in "Memory Blank" when she arrived in time for the meteor shower about to show during Paulina's quinceañera. When Sam accidentally wished she never met Danny after they had a fight, Desiree granted it and created a world where Danny did not know Sam, thus never gaining his ghost powers (which was caused in part, because of Sam). Sam struggled to get Danny his powers back (which she successfully did), and a now inexperienced Danny Phantom tried in vain to control his "new" powers to stop Desiree who kept getting stronger due to the vast amount of wishes being made during the meteor shower. Sam finally then wishes to take back the wish she made prior, causing Danny's memory to be restored and to once more seal Desiree, through which she remarks, "I have got to stop granting every wish I hear!" She had another small cameo in "Reign Storm" when Skulker led millions of ghosts out of the Ghost Zone. She returned again in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who helped Danny save Christmas, and was seen briefly in the series finale, "Phantom Planet", first getting attacked by Vlad's ghost hunting team, "The Masters Blasters" and then helping Danny, Skulker, and millions of other ghosts turning the entire planet intangible, so that a massive asteroid could pass through it. Personality and weaknesses Desiree remains a rather vindictive ghost genie, probably due to her own tale of tragedy and broken heart. Her wishes reflect this; giving off grave consequences beneath the wishes the people make, similar to the story of The Monkey's Paw. It's possible she's merely taking out her anger over her loss onto the people whose wishes she grants. Her love tragedy also gives her a rather low opinion of men; she refuses to let any man touch her unless she wishes it. Her major weakness stems from the fact that she cannot refuse any wish. She is forced to grant any wish that she hears, even those from her foes that would lead to her downfall. When Desiree was alive, she wore violet clothes. Desiree's current color is blue illumination. Powers and Abilities '''Ghost Physiology':Prior to become a ghost, Desiree won the heart of a Sultan, only to be banished by his jealous wife, she died of a broken and old age, so her spirit roams granting people's deepest desires. *'Genie Physiology':As becoming a ghost, Desiree became a genie ghost with a wispy tail to with it, and able to grant wishes and alter reality. **'Wish Granting':Desiree has the ability to grant wishes like that of a genie. Most of the wishes she grants have dire consequences on the people who wished them. This is probably due to the wish not being specific, and therefore, she can grant it in any way she chooses (For example, if one were to wish for a monster truck, she could make a literal, monstrous truck). However she is limited only to however she can interpret the wish and cannot grant it in a way completely unrelated to the wish. Her ability is not under her control, as she is forced to grant every wish that she hears. These include wishes that would lead to her defeat, (the first time she's defeated in this manner, Danny remarks that the way of defeating her was so obvious but he was oblivious to it due to his "C-Student" level of intelligence). Though, during Christmas, she can use her powers at will. ***'Power Granting':The most common use for her power is to grant anybody ghost powers. ***'Wish Granting Empowerment':She gets stronger and bigger with every wish she grants. *'Ghost Power Weakening':She can prevent Danny from using some of his ghost powers like intangibility. *'Fly, Invisibility & Intangibility':Standard ghost powers. *'Spectral Body Manipulation':She can manipulate her body at will, usually to transforming her hands into weapons to fight Danny, like a hammer, a rope, or making her hands bigger. **'Gaseous Form':She can turn her whole body into a green smoke or mist. *'Superhuman Strength':She is strong as Danny. *'Superhuman Resistance':She can withstand high amounts of damage without suffer any injury. *'Teleportation':She can appear wherever and whenever someone says the word "wish". She appears as a green or pink mist. Trivia *Her catchphrase is "So you have wished it, so it shall be." *She seems to be a female version of the Djinn from the Wes Craven-produced Wishmaster and its sequels, a role made cult film-famous by Andrew Divoff (Call of Duty: Black Ops, Air Force One, Lost) in the first two films of the franchise. Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Genie Category:Femme Fatale Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals